Waiting
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: Spoiler Warning! Bel's thoughts on Marmon no longer being around. Rated T for the colorful language.


Spoilers for the future arc ~ Specifically chapter 220 ~

Warnings :: Language and character death.

Bel x Marmon

Characters belong to Amano ~

* * *

Even for a slightly insane Prince with an unimaginable killing intent, this was just too crude for him. The pain and anger inside his gut kept bubbling and probably wouldn't stop until…well, that just happens to be the mystery. Perhaps his grin would never be as wide as it used to be. Perhaps the tears that he thought dried up when he was but a child would never cease to stop rolling down his cold cheeks. And perhaps he'd live wishing everyday that he could have been there when crimson liquid was splattered due to one's own intent.

Usually Belphegor was one to laugh at those who committed suicide. It was a sign that the person was too weak to live on, and people who were weak deserved to be dead; nobody would miss them anyways. The Prince surely would not at least. Let them die, let them be weak. If they believe they should throw out their life, then why the hell not?

Well…those were just his thoughts usually, and usually did not mean all the time. There was one moment in his life so far when he saw an exception; it would probably be the only exception actually. Really, it's rather humorous how one's mind can change when the very thing they criticize happens too close for comfort.

It happened too suddenly. He knew Marmon was being hurt along with all the other Arcobaleno, but was it really all that traumatizing? Just because a certain blond died for him. Just because an invisible poison was slowly killing him. Just because hope was running thin…was that an excuse to die? To Bel, no, it was certainly no excuse to go off and die. But then again, perhaps the Prince was just being selfish.

Marmon certainly was not a weak person - physically or mentally. In fact, he was literally once one of the most powerful beings. Though his specialization was not in hand to hand combat, he was extraordinary when it came to tricking the mind with his illusions. Sure he was a greedy little bastard and sure if his illusions didn't work he was useless. That didn't matter, not one bit. Belphegor loved the child even with his flaws - not everybody could be perfect like the Prince after all.

If he knew Marmon would die in such a horrible way, he would have never let go of him. Every second Bel's arms would be wrapped tightly around Marmon's tiny body, and if the curse of being an infant were to ever break, he'd still have his arms wrapped around the body. But no, he decided to be careless during the times he should have been careful. Now, the Prince is hating himself because he is being weak, because he too wants to die now. But if he were to die by his own knife, he'd never forgive himself and neither would Marmon. Just because Marmon is an exception doesn't meant that he is.

So the Prince shall live for he does not wish to disappoint the illusionist and most importantly, because he has a mission to complete along with the rest of his 'family'. The Varia are crucial in the deceased (more or less) Vongola's little plan. If all goes wrong…well…there will be hell on Earth. Although, if all goes well then everything just may change. All those who died will be alive and smiling their stupid smiles as if nothing ever happened. But Marmon won't be smiling. He'll just frown like he usually does because that's just the way the brat is. Besides, Belphegor face stretching grin will be large enough for the both of them.

Until that day arrives, Bel will wait with the rest of the Varia who act like they don't care. Hell, he'll even put up with that bastard Fran - even though Belphegor despises Marmon's want to be replacement with a large intensity. Little fucker doesn't belong in the Varia because nobody can replace their mist. No matter how much everyone tries to ignore it, they all miss Marmon floating around. The ridiculous frog hat they forced Fran to wear is more than enough proof.

"The Prince will wait." Bel whispered the words to himself as Fran stood a few inches in front of him looking over the side of a balcony. The rest of the Varia, excluding Xanxus, stood behind him acting like the idiots they know but hate to admit they are. In a few seconds they would leave to finally take part in the mission. Hopefully by the end of all this, a familiar infant or perhaps even an adult will once again be in the arms of a Prince.

* * *

Short, I know. I was not intending it to be long anyways.

After reading 219 I was hoping so hard for the mystery character to be Marmon.

There was so much evidence showing it could have been him too... T o T

Upon finding out the person was not Marmon, I just had to write this. I love BelxMarmon with a burning passion :

And despite my cruelness towards Fran, I love him : D ( Even if I do prefer Marmon ~ )

REVIEW ~ ~


End file.
